retour en arriere
by narusasu.HPDM
Summary: apres des année de separation ils se retrouve mais peuvent t'il rependre leur histoire la ou ils l'avaient laisser ? sasunaru/narusasu


-Hello.

-VOUS ESTEND EN RETARD! s'écria sakura

-j'ai rencontrer un monsieur qui avait perdu son chat…

-MENTEUR

-pufff, bon aujourd'hui on a une mission spéciale rang S

-S O_o

-super. Lâcha naruto (naruto déprimer mais que ce passe t'il)

-et quelle en est l'objectif? demanda la rose

On croit avoir repérer le village caché du son on y va pour tuer orochimaru et ramener … sasuke

-s … sa … sasu … sasuke …

-naruto ça va ?» s'inquetas la jeune fille

-sasuke…

-NARUTO

-oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a sakura ?

-rien tu avais l'air absent tu veux qu'on en parle ?

-nan c bon je vais aller me préparer a toute a l'heure

- bon avant de nous séparer rendez vous dans six heure a la porte nord et aussi les ninja lee, neji, hinata, kiba, gaara, temarie, Ino, kankuro, … ect nous accompagneront

-bon d'accord a plus.

Le blond rentrât chez lui sans faire attention ai gens qui s'écartait sur son passage ou chuchotait. Il ne fit pas plus attention au œuf et tomate écrasé sur sa porte ni au tag il ouvrit ferma la porte derrière lui si appuya et glissa jusqu'au sol

-sasu … ke. Et il fondit en larme

Deux heures plus tard

« Ding dong »

En entendant la sonnette il se releva sécha ses larme afficha son sourire habituelle et regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir sa porte en criant un

-bonjour la vielle

-bonjour naruto

-que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-je voulais te parler de ta mission du jour.

-Ah. Fit tristement naruto

-je voulais te dire que tu n'était pas obliger de la faire si tu voulais

-si je suis obligé de la faire

-mais non ne dit pas de bêtise tu n'est pas obliger

-si

-non

-si

-non

-si (on va aller loin comme ça ^_^)

-pourquoi le serais tu? (Merci tsunade (oui c'est elle pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris))

-je l'ai promis a quelqu'un

-je comprend …, bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai plein de chose a faire aller je vais y aller bonne chance

-merci. Dit naruto en réaffichant un sourire

Il jeta un œil a son réveil et la ils poussât un crie

-m**** il me reste plus qu'un heure pour me préparer AAAAAAAHHH!

Il fourra en vitesse des vêtements dans son sac avec sa tente et son sac de couchage puis mis son bandeau et pris celui de sasuke avant de courir à la porte nord de konoha. Mais une foi la bas il vit qu'il était le premier rassurer il s'assit dans un coin et attendit patiemment. Enfin les premier shunin arrivèrent d'abord neji toujours aussi impassible puis sakura qui lui fit un vague sourire suivit de lee bien trop occuper a se faire remarquer pas sakura pour voir le blond arriva ensuite tenten qui rejoint son amour de neji comme elle l'appelait enfin arriva le gros de la troupe :

Ino qui lui lança un regard de dégoût

Shikamaru qui fit comme ci il n'existait pas

Hinata qui lui fit un timide sourire

Kiba qui serait sa chère hinata

Temarie qui le regarda tristement avant de rejoindre shikamaru pour essayer de le séduire

Et gaara qui lui fonça dessus pour lui parler

-alors comment va mon démon préférer (mais oui gaara qui dit sa a quelqu'un)

-très bien et toi comment ça va ?

-moi ça va très bien et kyubi comment il va

-la dernière fois que je l'ait entendue il était toujours aussi chiant et comment va shukaku »

Il sentit gaara se crisper à coté de lui

-désoler j'avais oublier pardonne moi

-c'est pas grave mais il me manque depuis que l'akatsuki me la pris je l'apreciais vraiment

-au moins il ne t'on pas tuer comme ils voulaient le faire

-oui… bon aller en route

-j'arrive.

Le voyage se déroula sans accro ou presque après plus d'un mois de marche ils arrivèrent en vu d'oto no kuni le village ou se b***** de ****** (l'autrice s'emporte ^^) avaient inviter sasuke

Lee qui servais d'éclaireur avec sa super vitesse était pétrifier devant se qu'il voyait ses amis s'approcher et restere eux aussi pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda naruto les voyant immobile

-viens voir. Lui répondit sakura

Il s'approcha et restât lui aussi pétrifier devant ce qu'il voyaient

«Mais… mais …

SasunaruHPDM: et voila fin de mon premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plus (soyez indulgent c'est la première fois que j'écrit)

Naruto: mais…

Lee: mais…

SasunaruHPDM: tient ils on bugger

Tous: mais….

SasunaruHPDM: c'est bon on a compris bon aller a la prochaine pour le chapitre deux et laisser moi des rewiews même si sa ne vous a pas plus merci (surtout si sa ne vous a pas plus) je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus vite possible encore merci de m'avoir lut (seulement pour ceux qui l'ont fait)

Tous:mais…


End file.
